1 Day,I swear we're going to get ourselves killed!
by Miss.Pixie.M
Summary: Casey Finnigan,a 16 year old who has a crush on her best friend James Potter. What could go wrong on their back to Hogwarts? For any other student nothing but for them an accident with a Time-Turner means a lot! Meet your 16 year old parents, guys!
1. Chapter 1: Not A Good Start

**One day, I swear we're going to get ourselves killed!**

The boy didn't have a clue about anything. You could send as many signs you wanted, he couldn't take a hint. Damn, he was thick at times. But he was also the only one that really got me. We had been friends since we had practically learnt to walk, and we had known each other since we were babies. We were like twins, always together and constantly getting in trouble as well. But of course when he started dating Maisy Wood near the end of our fourth year, I was livid. That was the first time I realised I had a massive crush on my best friend, James Sirius Potter. I had nothing against Maisy she wasn't to blame. She had been my friend since first year and we shared a dorm in Gryffindor Tower. I couldn't help the fact that she liked James and to be fair I didn't know I liked him until she was holding hands and kissing him. When she broke up with him after 7 months, I was actually really happy but James didn't take it so well. So there I was picking up the pieces. So here we were a year after the break-up and I, Casey Finnegan, had still not told him a word even though I was being bloody obvious. My best friend Roxanne Weasley (his cousin) was telling me I should tell him and get it over with but I couldn't find the courage to do so. Pitiful really, I was supposed to be courageous; I was a bloody Gryffindor and Casey did come from the word "brave" in Irish for crying out loud.

Anyway here we were sitting in Grimmauld place at the end of her Christmas break with Teddy (22) and Victoire (21) "baby-sitting" us until it was time to take us to catch the train to go back to school. Well trying to anyway, we were 12, 14 if you counted both of them with absolutely no parental supervision. So things were a little hectic as usual. The 3 Potters, James (16 like myself), Al (14) and Lily (12). The Weasley clan, Fred II and Roxanne (both 16) along with Rose (14) and Hugo (12) plus Victoire's siblings Dominique (19) and Louis (16). And of course my self with my two brothers Aidan (17) and Jake (14). Why our parents still left us under one roof when they were out I have no idea. You would think they would have learnt their lesson when James and I blew up half the kitchen to get our own back on Fred and Roxanne for pranking us earlier on in the afternoon or when the twins, James, Louis and I joined forces to prank Teddy and Victoire which ended up with one of us in St. Mungo's. In our defence, we didn't know that the WWW products we used were faulty! We weren't complaining about them leaving us together though. We got on well and enjoyed being together most of the time. Sure we got on each other's nerves at times but who doesn't? They were like family to me, they had been there when my dad, brothers and I were going threw a rough time: 4 years ago when I was 12, my mum died. A werewolf named Fenrir Greyback had bitten her when she was 17 during the famous battle of Hogwarts. She had managed to pull threw but over the years it had taken a toll on her. She was growing weaker and most said they couldn't believe she even managed to have three kids during the process. Dad was nearly dying inside when she passed but he said to Dean that he had to stay strong for us. I owe everything to him if he had broken down there and then who knows what would have happened. He says I look like my mother when she was younger but with his eyes. My sandy blond curls are probably what remind Dad of her. I have his eyes though and when it comes down to personality I'm not like her in the slightest. I'm proud to be her daughter because she never gave up and made her short life worth living: yes my mother is Lavender Brown. When she died, Dad had some adjusting to do, we had just come back from Hogwarts for the summer holidays, so juggling between work and the tree of us was clearly going to be difficult and on top of that he had to organize the funeral. Thankfully Harry and Ginny stepped in so we stayed at theirs for nearly the whole summer so Dad could sort things out. It all when fine once Dad got his head around her not being there anymore but we made it and I know he's still sad about sometimes but he tries not to show it for our sake. I miss her but not as much as Dad. James had been really supportive during that time period and he had been the shoulder I decided to cry on. He was always there for me and I had always been there for him and I always would be or at least I would make sure I was. And I've done a full circle I'm back to James again, everything I do always seems to lead to him, with him or even because of him! I was brought out of my thoughts by the voice I know all too well.

"Earth to Casey!" James joked, "It's time to go!"

"Yeah, sorry I blanked out there" I replied

He held out his hand to help me up and I took it without thinking. He pulled me up and we were facing each other just a few inches between us. I felt my heart skip a beat. He smiled and stepped back not letting go of my hand. He turned and pulled me out of the room into the hallway were everyone was waiting. He let go of my hand just before anyone could see that we had been.

"Where is Al?" Victoire asked, "We're going to be late if he doesn't hurry up!"

"I'm here!" Al smirked from behind her "I'm already outside the house"

"Right let's go then" Teddy quickly said as he saw his girlfriend ready to talk back. " You all know who your apparating partners are and where to apparate to so let's go"

Everyone did as he said and I apparated by side-long apparation with my two brothers. As we arrived at the apparating spot we all hurried to the platform because we were running late, we quickly said our goodbyes to Ted and Vic and got on the train and went our separate ways to find a compartment.

"Finally some piece and quiet" Roxanne said as she collapsed on the seat.

"Finally I can show you guys something" James smiled

I smiled: I couldn't help it. His smile was probably what made me melt the most.

"Show us then!" said Fred

James went over to his bag and took out what looked to be at first glance, a golden necklace. But it was a bit big in my opinion. When he showed us it I knew exactly what it was.

"James, where did you that?" I asked with a little worry in my voice.

"In my dad's office" he replied, "Cool, isn't it? I wonder what it does?"

"James, it's a Time-Turner" I answered "You've got to be careful with that, they are very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. I say we put it away"

"Even though I would love to travel in time, I agree with you," James said as he turned to put it back in his bag.

Unfortunately, Rose, Al, Jake and Louis had to turn up then.

"What have you got there James?" Rose asked

"Nothing" he snapped " And if I did it's none of your business"

"Give it here now! You're lucky I won't go and tell someone" Rose said, she got slightly scary when she was angry but James just ignored her.

As Rose stepped forward, Louis stood between them and pushed James back who lost his balance and fell to the ground and letting go of the Time-Turner that went crashing to the ground and exploded. There was a puff of purple smoke and everyone felt drawn toward it. In a second it had consumed to whole room with its purple smoke.

"I'm getting out of here before anything worse happens" Rose choked out.

As she turned to the door it had closed and she couldn't get it to open.

"Great we're locked in!" Rose was starting to panic "LOUIS AND JAMES YOU ARE SO –"

Rose didn't have time to finish her sentence that we were literally pulled like by invisible ropes towards the broken Time-Turner and suddenly there was a loud bang and the room went white. I suddenly felt sick, everything was blurred and we were spinning. I felt someone grasp my right hand. I knew exactly who it was and I swear I blushed.

It felt like we had been spinning for hours when we stopped spinning and started to fall. I heard Fred swear somewhere to my left and Louis soon followed. As we were falling the blurred whiteness around us started to clear. As I concentrated on what it was becoming, I recognized the place it was becoming: The Great Hall. I looked around and saw everyone for the first time since this had happened: Rose looked really sick, and Al and Jake weren't far behind. The Great Hall soon materialized around us and we landed with a great thud on the stone floor in the middle of Hall between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables.

I looked up and I was speechless at the scene around us. James said exactly what I was thinking at the moment:

"This isn't good"

_So it's 22 years after the battle of Hogwarts! Enjoy and review! _


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts As They Knew It

Chapter 2:

I slowly got up and I was tempted to draw my wand but though better of it when I saw a greasy haired man pointing his straight at us. I looked around and caught James's eyes: He looked worried and was looking at me as if to say _"Well, what do we do now?"_

His question was quickly answered when the greasy haired bloke who looked familiar started asking questions:

"Now, what do we have here?" he said "An invasion of Death Eaters gone wrong?"

"Is this bloke barking mad? I'm pretty sure we would be locked up in Azkaban by now!" Fred answered.

"Not to mention our parents' bad parenting skills! I'm sure my father would have been chuffed if I had told him I was going to become a Death Eater!" James added.

"Will you two shut the hell up, this isn't helping!" I snapped "I know this is going to sound stupid but … do you mind telling us what year this is, sir?" I asked in a softer tone.

The Great Hall had been silent up until I had asked this question some laughed and some started whispering things I couldn't hear but I was pretty sure I didn't want to hear people questioning my sanity.

"We are in the year 1997, January to be precise" A voice I should definitely not be hearing from outside the Headmistresses office answered behind me. I turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing at the entry doors to the Great Hall.

"This definitely not good" Albus Potter stated.

"I swear I'm going to kill one of you before the day is out!" Rose had taken out her wand and was aiming it directly at Louis and James who were standing side by side.

"Rose, as much as I would like to join you, I don't think killing our cousins is going to help in the slightest. Even though I would bring great satisfaction to all" Roxanne said while lowering Rose's wand.

Dumbledore eyes twinkled. Even more in person, I had seen them like that a lot in his portrait in McGonagall's office when James and I had spent afternoons up there.

"Now" His voice was a lot nicer that the other man's "Would you please tell us when you are from?"

"You are not going to believe us, sir" James warned "But we are kind of from January 2018, as in the future"

That was when the Great Hall finally broke out, chatter broke out, and some students further away were standing on the benches trying to get a better look at us.

"SILENCE!" the greasy haired bloke yelled and everyone ceased talking. "Professor, you don't believe this do you? Time-Travel threw years is absolutely impossible!"

"Yeah, I thought so too until we landed here!" Fred interrupted "Apparently that's only true with a non-broken Time-Turner. With a broken one it seems to be possible."

"I believe them Severus" Dumbledore assured him.

Severus didn't seem too happy about that, it looked like he wanted to curse us but he lowered his wand anyway. It hit me like a bludger this was Severus Snape, the Severus Snape, my Dad hated his guts but he told me he was one of the bravest men in the end even braver than Dumbledore. Then another thing it me, my parents were at school right now, sitting at the Gryffindor table as we spoke and my mum she was still alive. I looked at Jake who had understood the same thing. Tears in his eyes, I couldn't help but give him a reassuring look to tell him to be strong. I held back my tears, now was the time, I had bigger issues on the plate like how to talk our way out of changing the past.

"Now why don't we get to know our visitors better?" Dumbledore asked, he seemed to be enjoying this "Names, age, house, parents and anything else you would like to add"

"Umm, isn't that a bit dangerous?" Louis asked

"Of course it's dangerous you idiot!" Jake snapped "We are in the past! How worse can it get? If we don't say anything we are not going to find a way back!"

"Calm down, mate! I was just asking!" Louis retorted.

Jake just crouched down and put his head in his hands and started to shake. I knew why he was acting like this it wasn't the fact we were stuck in the past it was because he had just located Mum a couple of seats behind him. I walked over to him and kneeled down and I took his hands. He looked up at me, his eyes were red. Seeing my little bro like this was not something I had wanted to see again.

"Listen, we're going to be strong right? Like Dad was 4 years ago." I couldn't hold my tears back anymore they had broken threw.

Jake had always been the closest to Mum, whereas Aidan and I were closer to Dad so out of the three of us Mum's death had been hardest on him. We could have been sent anywhere in the past but no we had to be sent to Hogwarts when they were in their sixth year!

"It's … just … that…" he choked out.

"I know" I hugged him; I knew it wouldn't make the pain go away but it helped him calm down and he finally got up.

I was aware of everyone in the hall staring at us and it was quite disturbing but I knew I was going to have more to worry about when we introduced ourselves.

"Is he alright?" Dumbledore asked: he looked puzzled.

I didn't know how to answer this of course he wasn't alright but I think Dumbledore meant why he was not okay. But thank god James was quick to think of something.

"He was hit by a spell a couple of weeks ago and was sent to St. Mungo's for treatment. So he is kinda going through a lot and the healer had told him not to overdo it and I think travelling back in time is considered over-doing it."

James looked at me and I thanked him silently. Well his story was better than the truth anyway. How could you tell your 16 year old mum she was dead in the future?

"Of course" Dumbledore didn't seem to be convinced of James's story but he decided to go along with it anyway "Anyway shall we get on with the introductions? I would like to see if my guesses are correct."

"You want us to introduce ourselves in front of the entire school?" Al asked

"You are right; I think it would be wiser if some left" he smiled "I would like the staff to stay along with the Gryffindor sixth years and Miss Ginny Weasley and Miss Luna Lovegood. For those of you who I have not called: Off to bed!"

As the Great Hall emptied we sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Reunion

Chapter 3:

I watched as the Great Hall emptied bit by bit. Luna had come over to sit with the others at the Gryffindor table. I felt someone squeeze my right hand and I looked at him, he leaned over and asked in a hush tone:

"What do we do?" James sweet voice was the only thing I could hear there and then. "Do we tell them the truth or do we lie? Dumbledore knows who we are I am sure of it, why else would he have asked just for these guys to stay?"

"I never thought I would hear myself saying this, but I think going with the truth would be the best idea right now. And I think you're right about Dumbledore, he was the cleverest wizard that lived; he knows who we are without a doubt." I answered.

"That's kind of creepy isn't it?" James said "We've only just met him in person and he already knows who we are without any hints for our side!"

I smiled back for once James was being serious and looked generally worried, which wasn't something you saw often on his face. I bet he was blaming himself for this but technically it wasn't entirely his fault. Louis and Rose had their fair share of the blame. I looked around and noticed that the hall was now empty except for those who were asked to stay behind. All eyes were on us and for the first time since we had got here, I felt quite awkward. The crying hadn't been a problem but this small crowd was definitely bothering me.

"So, shall we continue now that we have gotten rid of most of the students?" Dumbledore happily broke the silence. "I think I was right with the students I decided to keep! Shall we start with the oldest down to the youngest?"

Dumbledore was definitely a strange bloke; he didn't seem to find this situation awkward or problematic as everyone else was.

"Louis that's you, funnily enough" I managed.

"Oh shut up" Louis moaned "Well, where to start? I'm Louis William Weasley"

"Wait, you're a _Weasley_?" Ron interrupted "That's not possible! You're a bloody blond!"

The next generation started to laugh. Hermione was right: Ron could be really thick at times.

"Well, Uncle Ron, I believe you're brother Bill is about to marry a pretty young French vela, which would explain why I am blond! Yes everyone, I am the son of William Weasley and Fleur Weasley nee Delacour."

There was a short silence, in which Ron turned red and Ginny looked disgusted even Hermione who got along well with Fleur looked unhappy about this bombshell, wait until they heard the rest of the future couples.

"No need to all look so exited!" Louis said sarcastically, that comment seemed to bring everyone back to earth.

"Looks like Mum got used to idea of Fleur being her daughter in law" Ginny muttered and everyone smiled.

"Why don't you continue Louis?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"My pleasure, professor" Louis replied "Well, I'm the youngest of three. I have two older sisters, Victoire, being the oldest at 19 and Dominique the middle kid at 17. I'm 16, 17 in February. Gryffindor all the way: I am one of the Quidditch team's chasers and I am currently single and ready to mingle and I am certainly _not_ a Prefect." he finished.

"You say that as if it's bad to be one." Hermione commented.

"You know me, well not right now but in the future you do: anyone who made me a Prefect would have to check in to St. Mungo's for sanity issues" Louis answer made a lot of sense to me, if Louis was made one, The Golden Marauders would be able to cause a hell of a lot more havoc.

"Well if you are finished Louis, I will go ahead and introduce myself." James interrupted. "I'm James Sirius Potter" He paused and smiled at the younger version of Harry whose jaw had dropped. "Named after two of the biggest pranksters, thank you dad" James winked at the younger version of his dad "Witch makes me an expert in that domain as well; I just have to live up to my namesakes. I'm a sixth year Gryffindor and I play seeker on the house team like my Dad did. I am one seventh of the Golden Marauders. "

"The what?" everyone from the past asked.

"The Golden Marauders" Roxanne repeated "It's what we call our little team of pranksters. The name came from The Golden Trio and of course the Marauders. There are 7 of use because there was three in the Golden trio and four in the Marauders. I'm one of them, Roxanne by the way, so his Fred, James, Louis, and Casey" she pointed at us one by one "And there's Josh, Dean Thomas's son and Emily, Lee Jordan's daughter, who are both in our year but they aren't here right now"

"Merlin, that sounds like a handful to control!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is, Neville says we're the reason he's going grey prematurely! " I decided to explain.

"Wait, you mean me?" The young Neville Longbottom asked.

"Yip; back in our time, you're the Herbology teacher and head of Gryffindor house" Rose said proudly.

"Well done, Neville" Professor Sprout congratulated him. The poor boy was left speechless.

"This is highly entertaining" Dumbledore smiled. "Shall we continue, I expect that you are finished James?"

"Well yes and no. I would like to add that I am the oldest of the Potter clan. I have a younger brother Al, who will introduce himself later and a younger sister Lily who is a Gryffindor second year"

"Wait, you haven't said who Harry had kids with!" Ron added quickly.

"You're right but we'll wait until Al has introduced himself before letting loose that information" James winked at his uncle.

"Looks like I'm next then" I said while standing up "I'm Casey Abigail Finnigan."

The younger version of my dad nearly fell off his seat when I said my last name. I couldn't help but giggle at my sixteen year old dad's reaction.

"You're mine?" he managed to choke out.

"Yep, I'm your daughter" I smiled back; he looked ready to pass out.

"Way to go, Finnigan! You managed to find a girl that actually though you were worth something" To my biggest surprise it was none other than my sixteen year old mother who was currently holding hands with Ron that made this comment and I knew it wasn't a joke. She meant it.

"Shut your mouth, Brown." He growled back

Was it just me or did my parents hate each other? I felt my heart drop when saw the way they were treating each other and I couldn't believe my ears. James was looking at me wide eyed and Jake looked ready to pass out.

"That's enough" Snape snapped. And the two of them stopped at once, I noticed Dad had his fists clenched.

"Would you please continue, dear?" McGonagall asked

"Yeah, I …" I paused trying to get my head around this "I'm 16 and I'm a Gryffindor. I'm a chaser like my older brother Aidan on the team. I'm the middle child of the family, and the only girl."

"That means I have 3 kids?" his voice was shaky "You've got to be flipping joking!"

"Of course she has to be, no way would anybody let themselves get pregnant 3 times with him" I heard Mum whisper to Ron.

That's when I lost it, and I did something I thought I would never do in my whole life. I launched myself as my supposed mother and pinned her to the floor. I was ready to give her a lovely taste of my fist when I felt hands wrap around my waist and pull me off her. I turned and found myself being pulled up by none other than James. And for the second time that evening, I did something I thought I would never do; I wrapped my arms around his waist and started to sob into his chest. I felt his grip tighten around me. Under better circumstances I would have loved the fact that James Sirius Potter had his arms around me but this wasn't the way I had imagined it.

"What is bloody wrong with her?" Ron yelled as he helped Lavender, yeah I'm calling her Lavender now, up.

No one answered him. Even though I was looking into James's shirt I knew that all eyes were on me. I chanced a look, and I saw my brother with his head in his hands again only this time it was Al who had his arm around him.

"Professor, if it's okay with you of course, can Casey and I leave for a few minutes just so she can get her head around things" I felt the pleading in James voice "You can continue with the introductions without us, I'm sure."

"I'm sure, it poses no problem." Dumbledore assured him.

"Thanks" he sounded relieved the Headmaster had said yes. "Come on" he whispered to my ear.

He took away his arms from around me so I did the same with mine. He looked me in the eyes and brushed away one of the tears that was on my cheek with his finger. He took my right hand with his right one and placed his left arm around my shoulder which sent tingles down my spine. He led me out of the Great Hall where silence reigned and gently closed the doors behind us. He then led me into an alcove off to the left of the doors where he hugged me once more murmuring reassuring words to my ears. He let me cry on his shoulder like he had did 4 years ago but this time it felt different for some reason. He kissed the top of my head and my heart skipped a beat for the second time that day. After a few minutes he pulled back and looked at me. I knew what he meant it was time to talk about what happened in there.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Arrival

Chapter 4:

I took a deep breath and let myself slide down the wall to the floor. James came and sat beside me. Where to start? I know he was waiting for me to start but I couldn't find the right words to express how I feel. I was shocked by how I had reacted, sure I had been in fights before but this was different, I had thrown myself at my mum not Josephine Flint. But thank Merlin; James decided to break the silence:

"I can't possibly imagine how you feel right now so I'm not going to pretend otherwise" he said calmly. "But I can tell you this: your mum must have changed a lot if she ended up marrying Seamus"

"I knew that they didn't see eye to eye for a while after they went to the Yule Ball together but I didn't think it had lasted this long and to this depth" I choked out " Dad means so much to me and I can't take it when anyone insults him even if she is supposedly my mother"

"It's not your fault. " He promised "Didn't I hit Toby Smith for saying that you couldn't play Quidditch and that the only reason you had made the team was because your brother had been made captain? "

"I remember" I sniffed "He spent the week in the hospital wing because you hexed him after you broke his nose" A small smile broke through.

"I knew that would make you smile" he playfully punched my arm.

"But it's not the same thing is it? He was just an idiot that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. This is my mother we're talking about" I said.

"You love your dad right?" James asked. I nodded. "And didn't your mum always tell you she was a bit of a bitch when she was younger?"

"She always told me that but I never really believed her" I said in disbelief "Looks like she was telling the truth after all"

"I'm sure she wouldn't blame you for standing up for your father even if it did mean pinning her 16 year old self to the floor." James concluded.

I smiled again; he really did know how to make me feel better even though his reasoning was a tad weird. That was the thing he always knew what to say to me. I looked up at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." I finally said.

"Any time" he replied and stood up. "That's what I do; but I think we should be getting back or Rose will send someone to make sure we're not planning a prank" he added the last part with a grin.

"Knowing her she probably thinks we are" I took his hand that he was holding out to me "Thanks again" I reached up and kissed his cheek.

I pulled him out of the alcove and I swear he was blushing. _Stop it Casey, don't get your hopes up you know he doesn't like you that way. _I scolded myself. We walked in silence until we reached the Great Hall's doors.

"Here goes nothing" I whispered.

As I opened the doors I saw something I really wasn't expecting. It seemed that three more had managed to blast themselves to the past.

"JAMIE!" Lily yelled as she ran to her brother who opened his arms to catch her as she threw herself at him.

It was really cute to watch, Lily and James really had a special relationship. He really does fill the big brother role when it comes down to Lily. As innocent as Lily seemed I think James and I are the only ones that know that she can be a terrific prankster when she wants to be.

James put Lily back down and we walked up to rest of the crowd with Lily nearly dragging James along. I loved seeing James being so sucked in by his sister: he really could never say no to her.

"Why is it you two are always involved in the life death situations?" Aidan joked as we approached.

"For once, I had nothing to do with this!" I told him "I was the one that was trying to be responsible and told James to put that thing away! He was actually listening to me when those two turned up!" I pointed to Louis and Rose as I spoke.

"Rewind a second? You were trying to be _responsible_?" Aidan mocked "I don't believe that a second! My sister tried to stay out of trouble for once? Now I have heard it all!"

He came over and gave me a hug which I returned gladly. He was taller than James and definitely had a bigger build. Jake came up and joined the hug. When we broke apart I noticed that my little brother still looked quite pale. He just shrugged and went back to his seat between Rose and Albus.

"So what have we missed?" James tried to break the tension, because Lavender was shooting daggers at me.

"Not much" Fred answered "Just as you two left, Lily, Hugo and Aidan decided to drop in, literally. And we spent the time between their arrival and yours talking about how the hell the three of them ended up here"

"And how did you guys end up here?" I asked.

"Let's just say that the train was too quiet so we decided to come looking for you" Aidan replied.

"We found your compartment full of purple smoke so we decided to have a look inside" Hugo continued.

"And then the door shut behind us and "poof" the room went white and we ended up landing here" Lily finished.

"That's the short version of course" Roxanne butted in "We were lucky enough to hear the whole thing when it could have been that short"

"Why were the two of you not here?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll tell you later" I muttered and my brother looked at me suspiciously.

"I think we should finish off the introductions, it's getting quite late" Dumbledore announced "You all have classes tomorrow"

"WHAT?" That was the resounding answer that came from all the future kids' mouths.

"It only seems natural that you continue with the classes you should be attending if you were back home" Dumbledore said plainly "It is obvious that we are not going to find a way back for you tonight! I need time to figure out how to get you back"

"Bloody brilliant" Hugo mumbled.

"We manage to fling ourselves back in time and it has to be when school is on, bloody perfect" Louis groaned.

"I find it completely logical that we have to attend class" Rose smirked.

"SHUT UP!" James, Fred, Roxy, Louis, Aidan and I chorused.

"Please, can all of you shut it so we can get to bed?" Jake surprisingly added.

"Fine, I think you were talking Casey?" Fred turned and looked at me.

"I was done, only that I have to add that I'm not a prefect either. I spend too much time in detention for that." I smiled at James for the detention part and we gave each other a quick high five. "I think James forgot: he's not a prefect either."

"Thank god for that" Rose said in an undertone.

"Sounds like I'm next then?" Fred asked.

"No you're not" I replied "We're going from oldest to youngest remember? Aidan's here now, so that makes him the oldest."

Fred looked disappointed but sat back down and waved at my brother to go ahead.

"Well, I'm Aidan Lloyd Finnigan. I'm 17 and I'm in my last year at Hogwarts. I'm a Gryffindor, chaser and captain of the team. I dropped my prefect duties because of the team captaincy and I don't regret it a bit!"

"You're forgetting something" I smirked.

"And what would that be?" he asked innocently.

"Doesn't Haley Clark ring a bell?" Jake reminded him.

If looks could kill, I swear Jake and I would have dropped dead because of the look Aidan was shooting us.

"Since Aidan doesn't seem to be telling I'll go ahead then" I started to say.

"No, I'll do it" He cut me off "Haley is my girlfriend; she's the daughter of Adam Clark and Parvati Patil. We've been going out since our fifth year."

"Who is Adam Clark?" A slightly red Parvati asked.

"He's a muggle; I think he's a teacher in a muggle school in England." Aidan answered.

Parvati had gone completely red now and Aidan looked quite uncomfortable. It must be awkward for him to admit you're dating someone's daughter when she is currently younger than yourself.

"Can I go now?" Fred asked impatiently.

"Go ahead" Aidan rushed is words as he quickly sat down.

"Well, I'm Fred George Weasley, the only son of the one and only George Weasley" he beamed "I'm a sixth year Gryffindor and I'm a beater on the team and I have an amazing twin sister."

Roxanne stepped forward and waved.

"Roxanne "Roxy" Angelina Weasley" she smiled "I'm the twin sister. I'm the other beater on the team. Neither of us are prefects. And our mother is Angelina Johnson well in our time Angelina Weasley"

"George married his brother's ex-girlfriend?" Ginny looked disgusted.

"Don't worry everything and everyone was fine about it" Fred reassured them.

"Why did George name you after Fred?" Ron asked.

This could have been an awkward silence and probably the part where Fred's death would have been spilled but it looked like Fred was prepared for it. He's always one step ahead of us all.

"Small price to pay when you marry your brother's ex! Uncle Fred had said it at a joke at the time, but Dad decided to do it!" Fred was really well rehearsed because his smile didn't falter.

Everyone from the past seemed content with the answer, and thankfully didn't ask any more questions.

"If you guys are done, that means I'm next" Albus broke in.

"I'm Al Potter, unlike my dear brother I'm quite quiet and mostly stick to rules but trouble often finds me even though I don't go looking for it. I'm in my fourth year at Hogwarts and I'm a Gryffindor but not on the team because all the chaser spots are taken but I'm hoping to get on the team next year."

"My charming brother I believe you haven't given your full name" James said while putting his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Bug off James" he snapped.

"Come on Al, please" Young innocent Lily with her angelic smile was able to break anyone but Al seemed to resist for once.

"Can we please leave it at that?" he snapped again.

"Nope" James smiled.

"Albus Severus Potter" he muttered.

"No one heard you, mate" Jake smiled.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" he had definitely lost the rag. "Was that loud enough for you?"

"No need to shout bro!" James replied while taking a step back from him rubbing his ears.

"You definitely inherited Harry's temper" Hermione smiled.

"No, it's Mum who yells like that. Apparently Dad was like that when he was our age. But trust me you don't want to be on the other side of Mum's howlers or anywhere near her when she starts to crack up!" James explained.

"So who is your Mum?" Ron looked eager.

"Drum roll please?" James asked. Fred, Roxy and I drummed the side of the table. "My fabulous mother is none other than the current Miss Ginny Molly Weasley"

The room went silent as Ginny went as red as hair and Harry wasn't far behind. Ron looked ready to pass out. But Hermione was absolutely delighted even Dumbledore looked happy. Dean on the other hand didn't look to pleased that his current girlfriend ended up marrying someone else. Dean had always told me he took the break up hard but now he didn't regret it.

"Well, that seems to have gone down well" James smiled. "It's a bit weird being older than your mum buy what the heck, this is entertaining!"

"Shall we move on to avoid further embarrassment?" Rose proposed.

"You mean give it to someone else" I clarified.

"Exactly" Rose said "I'm Rose Weasley, a fourth year Gryffindor as well but I am not a troublemaker like most of my cousins I am in fact hoping to be a prefect like both my parents were."

"And your parents are?" Ginny rushed.

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger" she beamed.

This was brilliant to watch: Ron who had currently had Lavender on his lap and been pale turned redder than his hair. Lavender got up a looked absolutely appalled. Harry was slightly chuckling and Ginny looked relieved.

"Won-Won? You don't believe then do you?" Lavender squeaked.

"Of course it's true you dumb bimbo!" I answered her "You end up marrying someone else! That you really don't deserve right now and how the hell you two got together beats me but you really must have redeemed yourself in your seventh year! Merlin, I don't know how Dad found it in his heart to forgive you!" And that's when I bit my tongue.

Everyone was staring from me to Lavender and finally to Seamus. Most looked absolutely shocked, and I wasn't surprised seeing how my mum acted as a teenager.

"You've got to be bloody joking right?" Dad asked "Please tell me you are joking"

"Sadly I can't." I managed.

"I don't believe this" Lavender stormed out of the hall at those words and of course slamming the doors behind her. Parvati soon followed to make sure she was okay.

"I believe we have only three of you left maybe we should finish quickly so we can all get a good night's sleep so we can get our heads around this" McGonagall suggested.

"I'm next. Jacob Liam Finnigan, the last of the Finnigan's" he added much to Dad's relief. "But please just call me Jake, I only get called Jacob when I'm in trouble or when I'm having a serious conversation with someone. Anyway, I'm a fourth year. And unlike my siblings, I haven't taken to Quidditch as much even though I like going to the games."

"I'm up next!" Hugo declared. "I'm Hugo Ronald Weasley, Rose's younger brother." Ron went pale again. "Gryffindor second year so I'm 12. I want to try out for keeper once the current keeper leaves Hogwarts."

"You are only 12?" A shocked Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I got the tall genes of Dad" he replied.

"If you're done Hugo, can I go?" Lily butted in. Hugo nodded. "I'm Lily Luna Potter"

Luna looked at Harry and Ginny and smiled her dreamy smile.

"Yes, I got my second name from you" Lily beamed. "You're my brilliant godmother"

"That is so kind of you" she thanked.

"I'm in the same year as Hugo and obviously a Gryffindor. I will probably try out for seeker once my darling brother leaves" she continued. "And well that's all I've got to stay right now."

"Is that everyone?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's us" Aidan confirmed.

"Now for the sleeping arrangements" Dumbledore wondered. "I'm sure that Casey, Rose and Roxanne could join the sixth year's dormitories. And young Lily here could join Miss Weasley?"

Hermione and Ginny agreed but I don't think this is going to be a walk in the park seeing as my mother hates my guts right now. Sharing a dormitory with her, I don't think this will go down well with her.

"As for the boys, it's a little more complicated." Dumbledore said. "There are 7 of you, does anyone have any suggestions?"

"We could put some mattresses on the floor in the sixth year's boy dorm but not 7 possible 4? And the other 3 can take the spare beds in the fifth year's dorm." McGonagall suggested.

"That sounds reasonable to me" Dumbledore agreed. "You make up the groups yourselves boys, I'm sure that won't pose any problems."

"The four will be, Aidan, Louis, Fred and I, sir" James said. "And then that leaves Al, Jake and Hugo together. Does anyone object my proposal?"

The boys agreed it was obvious that was going to be the groups.

"Well then, I'm sure you shall all sleep well." Dumbledore said. "I wish you all a good night. Now off to bed, classes in the morning!"

All of us left the Great Hall together and started to climb the staircase. There was kind of an awkward silence until a certain poltergeist decided to appear.

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys, I hope you are enjoying this! Please review and tell me what you think. I took a bit longer to write this than I though so sorry to have kept you waiting!<em>


	5. Chapter 5: Friends Or Not?

Chapter 5:

"What do we have here? Students are out of bed at this hour? Peeves should go and tell!" he chuckled.

"Why don't you shut the hell up and give us some peace you moron?" James snapped.

"Who do we have here?" Peeves peered.

"Your worst nightmare." James said proudly.

"You look awfully like wee Potty!"

"That's because I'm his son you blubbering idiot!" He said in a "duh" voice. "Now, why don't you run along or I'll get some soap bubbles. Your choice"

Everyone from the past looked at him as if he were crazy, but trust me Peeves and soap bubbles doesn't go down too well.

"How do you know?" Peeves shouted before hurrying off so we couldn't get another word out of him.

"What do you mean by soap bubbles?" Ron asked.

"He hates them" I replied "James and I tested it in our second year. They kinda get stuck in him for some reason and only go away after a long while"

"Hilarious results!" James assured them.

Hermione shot us a disapproving look as if to say: _Don't hurt the highly annoying poltergeist even though he throws water bombs and stink pellets at you!_

We continued up the staircases until we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Well, here we are" Hermione announced "But you already know that"

"Dilligrout" Ron attempted.

"After the way you spoke to me earlier, don't think I will forgive you that easily." She sounded annoyed. "Why should I let you in anyway? It's after curfew!" She glanced at everyone then her face lit up "Ooooh! These are the students from the future!"

"Listen, can you please just let us in? We would really like to go to bed!" Jake snapped.

The Fat Lady was offended but opened the portrait hole anyway; she began muttering to herself about disrespectful students.

"At least she hasn't changed over the years." Fred said sarcastically.

The common room was empty except for a couple of girls that seemed to be a year or two younger than me. They looked up and smiled then turned back to whatever they were doing.

"This place hasn't changed!" I noticed as I looked around.

"I'm guessing the dormitories are in the places as well." James said.

"Probably" Harry said.

"Anyway, we probably should be getting to bed." Hermione suggested.

"Lead the way, Mum" Rose smiled.

Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable when Rose called her mum. We all said goodnight to the boys who were going up the other staircase. As I went to hug James he whispered in my ear: _Meet me down here in an hour. _I pulled away smiling and winked. I turned and started walking over to Roxanne who was waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase; she looked at me with a knowing look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" she teased.

We started walking upstairs behind the rest of the girls. Ginny stopped at the 3rd door.

"Lily and I will get ready and we'll be up in when we're done." Ginny said.

"Fine, but you can't stay too late: we do have classes remember" Hermione reminded her.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she and Lily disappeared behind the doors. We went to next door and Roxy and I smiled.

"This is the dorm we have" Roxy said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yip" I answered.

Hermione opened the door and the four of us went in. The place wasn't the same as back in our time, probably because only three of them lived in here whereas we were five.

"This place is actually tidy!" I remarked.

"Must be a change for you two to see the floor!" Rose said.

"Wait, you can't see the floor when this room is yours?" Hermione asked.

"It's a bit of an exaggeration." I said, "You can see most of it!"

"Just not all of it because of _projects_" Roxanne added.

"What do you mean by _projects_?" surprisingly Parvati asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know." I mused.

"You probably have the blueprints of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom not to mention the list of monthly passwords of the Slytherin common room" Rose huffed.

"We do actually!" I confirmed. "How do you think we blew up her bathroom?"

"Or how we put die in their water for the showers?" Roxanne finished.

"You put die in the water of the Slytherins showers?" Hermione looked horrified.

"They were walking around with green skin for days! That was brilliant!" I laughed.

"I still haven't got a clue why you guys haven't been expelled yet!" Rose said.

"Trust me, neither do I" I joked.

Lavender came out of the bathroom and glared at me.

"You are having a laugh! There is no way this freak is staying in here!" she screeched.

"Looks like I get the last laugh then!" I smirked "The Headmaster said I will be sleeping here and you don't really get your say, so just deal with it!"

She sighed and left the room making sure she banged the door behind her.

"I'm not following her this time" Parvati said looking up from her magazine.

We all smiled and gradually got ready for bed. I had just come out of the bathroom when I glanced at my watch and noticed it had been an hour since I had come up here so that meant it was time to go and join James.

"I'm going downstairs for a bit, I want to have a closer look at the common room." I lied.

"Yeah right, we all know you are going to meet James, Casey" Ginny said as she came in the door.

I blushed and headed for the door.

"Have fun!" Lily, Roxy and Ginny smirked.

I knew once I closed the door the gossip about James and I would start.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I've taken a while , hope you don't mind. I know this is a lot shorter than the other chapters but I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to the CaseyJames romance bit. Happy reading! And pleeeaaase review!_ xxx


	6. Chapter 6: Fun And Games

Chapter 6:

I headed down the staircase and met none other than Lavender Brown on the way down. As usual she shot me a murderous look and bumped me as she went by. If it had been any other person I would have hexed them into next week but I though better of and let the grip on my wand slack. I just ignored her and continued down the stairs. As I reached the common room, the lights were out and a single candle was lit near the window. It didn't help much the room was practically pitch black. I noticed that on the table in front of the couch there were two plates and two glasses. I smiled.

"Funny isn't it, no one actually asked if we were hungry?" James's voice came from behind me, which made me jump.

"Funny, after everything that happened tonight I hadn't even realised I was hungry" I said.

"Lucky for us I decided to sneak down to the kitchens and bring some food up then?" I could tell he was smiling even in the dim light.

"Well then, shall we get stuck in?" I mused.

We went over to the couch and James poured some butterbeer for the both of us. He handed me a glass.

"A toast?" he asked, I nodded not sure of where this was going "To friendship!"

"To friendship" I said not as enthusiastically as him.

We chinked our glasses and we both took a sip. We proceeded to take some of the food he had managed to get. We talked about everything and nothing as we usually did when we had late night feasts, which had become a habit of ours since he had broken up with Maisy. We would both go down to the kitchens under his invisibility cloak, get some food from Kreacher and head back up to the common room where we would eat and play our everlasting game of Truth or Dare. We had them about once a month and so far hadn't been caught but I think Neville knows but turns a blind eye. We had always played Truth or Dare with the others but it was never as good as our little secret one. The truths are a lot deeper and the dares a hell of a lot more daring. And if we didn't want to do one of them it's a shot of Firewhiskey, but it hardly ever happens. I hate the stuff so taking it is mostly worse than doing the dare or answering the truth and plus it takes the fun out of the game! James takes it more often but only when it comes down to truths about romance (Yep, I've noticed), never when it's a dare. So anyway I was looking forward for our game to begin.

"I believe it was me who went last, so it's your turn." James said.

"You're right!" I replied. "So Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he smiled.

"I dare you to …" I hesitated then it came to me. "I dare you to ask in front of the whole school at breakfast tomorrow what shampoo Professor Snape uses."

"You have a deal" he put his hand out and we shook on it. "Now me. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I smiled.

"Do you really have a crush on Louis?" he asked witch took me totally off guard.

"WHAT?" I nearly yelled "No, hell no! Why would you think that !"

"It's a rumour that's been going round Hogwarts recently, Maisy told me before the holidays." he said calmly.

"I can't believe there has been a rumour about Louis and I and nobody has even bothered to tell me about!" I really was shocked.

"Roxanne told me not to tell you!" he defended himself.

"Roxanne told you not to tell me? Why?" I had a sudden urge to go back upstairs and ask the girl herself but I would rather hear it from James, I know he wouldn't lie to me.

"She didn't really give a reason, just that it was best not to tell you. But it was starting to get me, not knowing if it was true or not."

"Why would it bother you?" I was eager for the answer.

"I believe you haven't asked if I'm taking Truth or Dare." He said smugly.

"Fine. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he smirked.

"I dare you to take truth next time" I was one step ahead as long as he didn't decide to take a shot of Firewhiskey.

"Fine" he mumbled. I smiled in triumph. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I was slightly worried I know he was going to try and get me back but I took it anyway.

"I dare you to tell me whom you like really" he smiled. I hated when he turned a truth into a dare.

"A boy." I answered.

"Come on! That's nothing!" He objected.

"Did you ask me for a name, a house or a description? No, you didn't so I'm answering your question" I was pleased with myself and relieved that he went along with it.

"Fine!" he muttered.

"Now, you have to go with truth" I smiled smugly "Why would it bother you if I liked Louis anyway, we are just friends it shouldn't bother you who I like or date for the matter of fact!"

"He's my cousin! It wouldn't be right to see you with him." He explained "And as for the second part of your question, yes it does bother me who you like and who you date because I …"

He had cut himself off. He seemed that he had gone too far by the look of it. That bothered me.

"Because you what?" I asked tentatively.

"Go for dare and I'll show you." He said.

"Okay, dare then." I couldn't help myself I wanted to know.

"Give me a kiss on the cheek" He said plainly.

What? What had that got to do with what he was going to say? But I had gone for dare and to be honest I didn't mind kissing his cheek.

"Alright" I answered trying to hide my excitement.

I uncrossed my legs and go to my knees and leaned over to the other side of the couch where James was sitting with his legs crossed. As I got closer I could feel the temperature rise and my heart start to race. I leaned over him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek but as I pulled away I felt his hand go to my waist to stop me. I looked at him with surprise and if I didn't like him I probably would have slapped him. He brought his face closer to mine and I closed my eyes, as he got nearer. I felt his breath close to my lips but he stopped to whisper a few words.

"I really, really like you Casey Finnigan." My cheeks got pinker "You have no idea how much I care about you."

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me. You know the expression sparks fly; well I didn't believe it until now. It was like you were sending sparks down my spine. His lips were soft and definitely knew what they were doing. I felt his tongue at the parting of my lips and I opened my eyes and met his. His expression was clear he was asking for permission. I gladly granted him it, I closed my eyes and parted my lips and let his tongue join mine. Damn he is good kisser. Our lips moved perfectly in sync. I placed my right hand around his neck as I deepened the kiss using my other one to help me keep my balance because if I'm honest leaning over him the way I was, was doing my back in but I didn't care I was snogging James Sirius Potter, I had waited for this for years, it was totally worth it.

He was the one who broke the kiss; he let me get my breath back as he looked over me. He smiled and placed his other hand round my waist and slowly pushed me back until my head was on the couch's armchair. He unwrapped his arms from around me and slipped down to the floor before he turned and crashed his lips against mine once more. I put both my hands around his neck this time a brought myself into a sitting position on the couch while not breaking the kiss. He straightened himself and was now on his knees on the floor in front of me. I broke the kiss this time.

"At least you know where you stand!" I teased.

"Is that so?" he mused.

He put his hands back around my waist and slowly got to his feet while leaning in to grasp my lips again. He was now on his feet making me come out of my sitting position and onto my knees. He broke the kiss and he was now towering over me. I smiled.

"Now who is lower?" he joked.

"I get your point" I smiled as I got of the couch to stand next to him.

He had his hands around my lower waist and mine around his neck. This felt so right I had wanted this for a long time and he didn't disappoint. The moment was perfect.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth" he smiled.

"Am I a better kisser than Maisy Wood?"

"Hell, yeah!" he commented. "Truth or Dare?" he made it clear when I looked into his eyes that he wanted it to be a truth.

"Truth" I said.

"Casey Abigail Finnigan, would you like to go out with me?" he asked.

"I'll take the shot of Firewhiskey." I giggled and he looked offended "I'm joking you idiot! Of course I will!"

"You scared me there!" he was relieved.

"You are an idiot James Sirius Potter!" I smiled as I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm serious!" he said.

"No, you're Sirius!" I joked.

"Hey! That's mine!" he said in a mock gasp.

"And you are mine so I get to use it!" I smirked.

"Deal, as long as I get to tell everyone tomorrow!"

"Terms accepted." I agreed.

He crashed his lips to mine and I parted my lips to let his tongue in again. He really was a good kisser and damn did I have it bad for him. My heart hadn't stopped racing since he had leaned in for the first time but what reassured me was that I could feel his heart beating against my chest and it was beating faster than usual as well. We sat back down on the couch with me in his arms and on his lap and let's just say it went on for a while in silence with us only coming up for air.

It was around 3am when we decided it was time to go back upstairs. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading up to the girls dormatories, I had a smile painted on my face that wasn't going away anytime soon. I opened the dorm room door slowly not to wake the others but unfortunatly for me, they were waiting for me.

"So how did it go with Roméo?" Roxanne giggled.

I walked over to my bunk and sliped the pair of pj's Hermione had lent me. I got into bad and answered her:

"I don't kiss and tell."

I closed my eyes and fell to a dreamless sleep imediatly. No dreams for me tonight, the one i've been dreaming of has finnally happened.


	7. Chapter 7: Bets Won And Lost

_Hi guys! hope you like this. I'll will be doing another chapter dedicated to the two of them soon but i'm also planning one between Casey and Lavender soon. Please review and tell me what you think the chapter and my ideas. reviews are really appreciated, so I thank everyone who has reviewed so far!_

Chapter 7:

I don't mind getting up the morning even if I have gone to bed late. When I heard people moving around me I groaned. I didn't want to get up but I forced myself into a sitting position.

Hermione was fully dressed in the school uniform and was going over homework. Rose was ready and reading a spell book. The other girls were half way there; Roxy was coming out of the bathroom, wearing robes when she noticed me.

"Sleep well Juliet?" she mused.

"Don't you dare call me Juliet !" Juliet was a sixth year Ravenclaw that hated my guts for getting higher marks than her in practically every test. "Where did you get them from? They look brand new!" I pointed to her robes.

"The house elves dropped them off this morning, McGonagall wants us to wear it. You've got some too, the only thing that's not there is a pair shoes so we have to wear our own." She pointed to the seat next to me where a shirt, a skirt, a cardigan, a robe and a tie lay.

"Well, I better get a move on!" I said.

I got up grabbed the uniform and went to the bathroom. I had a nice hot shower and then dried my hair with a warming charm with my wand. I got dressed and came back out to find the girls waiting for me.

"Hurry up!" Roxanne urged.

"Since when do you want to hurry to have breakfast?" I asked.

"Since you kissed my cousin!" She smirked.

I rolled my eyes and followed them down to the common room where Lily and Ginny where waiting for us.

"Morning!" Lily and Ginny grinned at me.

"I heard you had fun last night?" Lily told me.

"So is my future son a good kisser?" Ginny asked.

"How the hell do you –' " I was cut off by Roxanne.

"News travels fast. Ginny came in while you were still asleep and I told her!" Roxanne grinned.

"Do you really take pleasure in meddling with my love life?" I said. "You already told the school I had a crush on Louis!"

"It was only to make James make his move!"

I stared at her. I rolled my eyes and headed for the portrait hole. The girls soon followed giggling like idiots. As we reached the doors of the Great Hall I scanned the Gryffindor table for James. I saw him sitting with Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Al, Hugo, Fred and … damn my brothers and my teenage dad. This was going to be awkward. I walked over to him and when James saw me he smiled. I felt butterflies in my stomach because something was telling me I was the reason for that smile. Once I got to him I took the seat next to him and I felt his arm go around my waist which made me blush. I turned to look at him; the twinkle in his eyes got me every time. He leaned in and I gave him a small but sweet kiss on the lips. He was so at ease, he really had the boyfriend act down to a tee! As I turned to the others, I saw galleons being handed over.

"You were having bets about us?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes and I have just won 3 galleons!" Fred smirked.

"You owe me one though because you lost the bet with me!" Aidan chipped in.

"Wait, you were in this as well?" I looked at my brother.

"We all were sis!" Jake confirmed. "It was only a matter of time."

"I can't believe you have been betting on us going out!" James said.

"We've not been betting on you two getting together!" Lily said. "When you would get together, who made the first move and stuff like that?"

"I don't believe it!" I grinned.

We began having breakfast, but I felt eyes on me. I turned and looked up and saw my teenage dad looking at me. He smiled.

"Problem?" I smiled.

"Just one." He smiled "How the hell did you end up like this with a mother like Lavender Brown, you should been a girly girl I would have guessed!"

"I have you as a father, and Mum changes a lot throughout next year. That's when you two grow close again."

"I still can't believe I end up with Lavender as a wife!" Dad said.

"You always tell me that, but you also say that the only way to get the one you want is to suffer heartbreak." I quoted.

"Me ma always tells me that" he smiled.

We were interrupted by professor McGonagall.

"Now, I have your timetables here" she handed ones to Lily and Hugo. "Miss Weasley, Mr Potter and Mr Finnigan, because you are in fourth year I need to know the extra classes you took before I give you your timetables"

Rose spoke first:

"The three of us take mostly the same classes. We take the obligatory ones and we chose Care of Magical Creatures. But I went for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as well. "

"Whereas Al and I chose Divination." Jake said.

McGonagall waved her wand at three separate pieces of parchment and handed them to Jake, Al and Rose.

"And what ones have you all chosen for your N.E.W.T.S.?" she asked the rest of us.

"I take DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology and Ancient Runes" Aidan said. And McGonagall handed him a parchment.

"Same with me only for the sixth year" I smiled.

"Same here." James and Roxy added.

"Everything but Potions and Ancient Runes." Louis said.

"Same as James, Roxy and Casey but no Ancient Runes" Fred concluded.

McGonagall handed us our timetables and said:

"A letter arrived from your parents this morning the same way you all arrived. They are all worried but know where you are and who you are with. Mrs Hermione Weasley has worked it out and is now working on finding a way back. Now I must warn Mr James Potter and Miss Casey Finnigan that if you try to cause any trouble you will be taken off the Quidditch team by my future self as a sanction that was already close to happening back in you time. I hope that is clear." She finished, and walked off.

"Well, that was encouraging" I said.

"You two better stay out of trouble because I will personally kill both you of you if you do!" Aidan warned "our next game is against Slytherin and we need to win it!"

"Of course we're top because of our win against Ravenclaw!" I said.

"We need to get you back on a broom as soon as possible though!" James noticed.

"I'll be fine!" I snapped.

"You haven't been on a broom since the last game!" James told me.

"So? I won't have lost my abilities since the last game!"

"You can hardly remember the last game!" Aidan said.

"Why? What happened?" Harry asked.

"I had a slight accident." I mumbled.

"A _slight_ accident!" Fred stared at me. "You were knocked off your broom by two bludgers!"

"They broke your rib cage in six places!" Louis continued.

"You fell from 25 meters high after being hit and landed on the ground breaking your wrist and ankle as well! I would have been deadly if McGonagall hadn't slowed you down and put a cushioning charm!" Lily added.

"Not to mention the head injuries and the week you spent unconscious in the hospital wing!" Roxy stated.

"And the further treatment that went on for months!" Jake interrupted.

"You were banned from flying for 3 months until you got the all clear before the Christmas break!" James finished.

There was silence where everyone was staring at me. Hermione looked concerned I know she wasn't a big fan of Quidditch and in the future this had really set her off. It didn't seem much different now.

"How come you didn't see two bludgers coming for you?" Ron asked.

"We had won and the beaters were not happy about it so they decided to hit the bludgers and aim them at me."

"That's just damn disgusting!" Dad cursed.

The future kids including myself just smiled. My dad's language had been a lot more colourful when this incident happened in the future. Although I was out from the world, James took pleasure in showing me his memory of the whole thing in the pensieve. He had come up with the rest of team and Jake when I was brought up to the hospital wing. My dad had stormed in not to long after with a few words he wanted to say to the gits that knocked me off my broom. The Ravenclaw's concerned had been up in McGonagall's office, my dad had gone up there straight away. James had followed him and managed to get in before the gargoyle closed up the passageway. It was quite entertaining to watch. Sweet memories. But that was nothing to what happened to them once The Golden Marauders', my brother's and Lily had gotten their hands on them. Let's just say they ended up going around with red skin with "CHEAT" inked into their skin for a long while.

"We should get going" Hermione said.

As I looked around most of The Great Hall had emptied we were basically the only ones left apart from a few Hufflepuff's. I got up and James took my hand. I felt my stomach turn. It was going to take some time to get used to this but it was worth it. And to be honest worth the wait. We all headed in different directions once we got out of the Hall. Roxy, James, Fred, Louis and I followed Harry, Dad, Hermione, Ron, Dean and Neville. Our first class of the day was going to be Defence against the Dark arts with none other than Severus Snape himself. It was going to be interesting lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

As we got to the DADA classroom, all chatter ceased as we got nearer to the door. This was quite odd in my opinion, back in our time DADA was always noisy, even in class. Our teacher, Callum Jacobs was a brilliant teacher; he was going to retire in 5 years and Aidan is hoping to take over when he does. I turned to James and he looked as puzzled as I was. So James being James asked why:

"Why the hell is everyone being so quiet?" His voice was normal but because of the reigning silence it came out really loud.

"Mr Potter, junior" Snape sneered as he opened the door "It seems like you like to be heard but I should warn you I don't permit talking in my class and inappropriate behaviour has its consequences"

"It is class, not Azkaban prison" Fred clarified.

"Ah, Mr Weasley junior…" He looked over Fred. "It seems you have inherited your father and brother's lack of common sense. I am a teacher not you friend."

"Technically, you are not our teacher!" I butted in. "You are more like the bloke who tries to talk sense to us when we're up the Headmistresses office!"

"Miss Finnigan." He pronounced slowly "Your father's poor sense of humour or lack of it I see and your mother's forwardness."

"Is there a problem with that, sir? I asked.

"You better watch your mouth, Finnigan." Snape snapped. "Have your parents never taught you manners?" He shot a smug glance at my teenage parents.

I knew when to hold my tongue and now was definitely the moment but as always I speak before I think.

"My dad's right you know" I muttered "You really are a git. I don't care if you end up being one of the most courageous men that lived. Trust me, I have manners but not for people who try and bring me down. I learned that a long time ago."

I was waiting for the yelling and the "_You've just earned yourself a detention, Miss Finnigan" _bit, but it never came. Either he didn't hear but that was unlikely. He turned and told the class to enter. Had he just let me off the hook?

I spent the rest of the class with my mouth shut to avoid further confrontation. So much for an interesting class! I don't think I have ever been this wrong about something. James who sat next to me knew better than to try and get a word out of me. I was silently thanking him. As I turned my head to study him, I couldn't help but notice the differences that had come over the years. He had become this really handsome boy. His messy black hair just looked right; he had given up on it years ago. I started to notice why so many girls liked him, but he had finally decided to choose me: the girl whose mother was part werewolf and who had inherited some of those traits. When it came around to the full moon I got really touchy and hyper but I wasn't as bad as Aidan. Jake was the lucky one he hadn't inherited any of it. But I was his girlfriend; it was weird to call myself that. We had been great friends since we were practically born and now we had shared a kiss. I felt my cheeks go pink and I smiled. The bell rang and was up in a heartbeat. I just wanted to get out of this classroom. The day was it usually is back in our time. Except that in Charms my dad was set lines, ("_I am a wizard not a baboon brandishing a stick")_ because a spell went really wrong. The thing that was new was that an apparition notice had been put up in the common room this morning. I had left in such a hurry that I hadn't noticed. I was surprised that hardly anyone had apparated before. I mean, I had done it loads of times with my brothers and the Potter-Weasley clan, I think mostly because our parents had decided it was the fastest way to get us somewhere without losing anyone because there was so many of us. But we left that out when we were talking about apparition with everyone. When the morning finally ended we headed back to the Great Hall for lunch. As we sat down at the Gryffindor table I realised we had forgotten to do something this morning.

"James" I whispered to his ear "You forgot your dare this morning at breakfast!"

He looked at me and smiled his cheeky smile. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips (even with the protests of his cousins and my brothers) before grabbing his goblet and standing up on the bench. He cleared his throat and spoke to the hall.

"I know I haven't been here long but I have a question for a member of this time's staff!" He declared. He turned to the staff table and picked out Snape "Severus Snape, I would like to know what shampoo you use?"

We all burst out laughing of course but Snape was definitely not amused by James's outburst.

"50 points from Gryffindor for a student insulting his teacher" Snape yelled but the points jar didn't go down much to my amusement.

"You see, I'm not your student or you my teacher so you can't take points off me!" James smirked.

We never heard Snape's answer because at that moment something hit the floor where we had appeared last night.

"This was not supposed to happen" Teddy complained.

"You should have been more careful then!" Victoire answered sarcastically.

"TEDDY!" Lily shouted as she ran to hug her god-brother.

"Lily-pop" Teddy smiled while returning the hug.

"I don't think Vicky will be as happy to see me." I heard Louis mutter.

"How did you get here?" Hugo asked.

"We were supposed to drop a letter threw but Teddy being Teddy tripped and dragged me along with him!" Victoire answered.

"You guys are in massive trouble by the way!" Teddy confirmed what everyone had been thinking.

"Really?" James asked sarcastically. "I thought we were all going to play happy families when we got back!"

"I don't think I've ever seen Aunt Ginny want to kill you more James!" Teddy grinned.

"Mum has been stunned a couple of times because she has been going absolutely nuts!" Victoire told Louis. "You have just gone too far this time, Lou'!"

"How's our Dad?" Aidan asked.

"Hard to tell to be honest" Teddy said. "He's acting calm but is probably breaking down inside. He can't stand to lose the three of you. He spends a lot of time by her grave as well."

I hadn't really thought about it much but Dad must be having a really hard time. He's lost Mum and now he's lost his kids. Even though we think we can get back, what if we can't?

"Has Mum found a way to get a way back yet?" Hugo asked.

"That's what he letter is supposed to say." Teddy revealed while showing us the letter.

Only James, Louis, Fred, Roxy and I knew it wasn't going to be a normal letter, you could see it by the packaging it was in.

"Umm, Teddy why don't you tell us" James suggested. "There will be no need for the letter."

"Trust me this is good" He smirked.

He opened the envelope to reveal a small transparent screen. He took it out carefully and held it up then let it go. The thing floated in mid-air before growing in size, until it was as big as a muggle plasma TV screen. It was I hoped what it wasn't. It was a visual howler. A visual howler is basically a howler but you get to see who sent it while it was being recorded. Fantastic invention …

After a couple of seconds the screen changed and we saw a living room with some furious mothers looking at it.

"**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" One yelled "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE GONE AND GOT YOURSELF STUCK IN THE PAST! THIS IS JUST ONE STEP TOO FAR! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN WHEN WE GET YOU BACK!" It was Ginny Potter. **The younger version of herself who was sitting nearby looked horrified.

"**YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE WHEN THE TWO OF YOU GET BACK!" Angelina Weasley warned. "I HAVE BEEN GOING OUT OF MY MIND FRED AND ROXANNE! YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS! MEDDLING WITH TIMT THAT'S ALL WE NEEDED ON YOUR ALREADY FULL SCHOOL RECORDS!"**

"**LOUIS WILLIAM WEASLEY! JE TE JURE QUE SI JE POUVAIS JE T'ENFERMERAI JUSQU'A TES 17 ANS! APRES TU NE SERAS PLUS MON PROBLEME ! POURQUOI ES-TU LE SEUL QUI ARRIVE A FAIRE CA ? JE N'AI JAMAIS EUT CE PROBLEME AVEC TES SŒURS ! " Fleur ****screamed**** in french.**

"**I hate to interrupt what seemed to be a well-rehearsed dialogue but save your breath ladies" The unmistakable accent of my father said as he came into view.**

"**Don't you dare tell me how to a parent Seamus Finnigan!" Ginny warned.**

"**I'm not." Dad told her. "But the point of this message is to tell them how we are going to get their sorry arses home. You can yell all you want at James as far as I'm concerned but wait until he gets back and it's just you and him around because frankly I don't want to go deaf because of your yelling!" **

I couldn't help but glance at my teenage dad who was sitting with his mouth wide open. I must be really weird seeing an older version of you.

"**Back to the point" Dad from the future said. "Hermione, Harry and … **_**Draco**_** are working on it now and it should be solved by tonight. You will probably be getting a visit sometime tomorrow I should expect if all goes well. So try not to burn or blow the place up in the short time you have to stay there I don't think Snape would be too happy if you did. Although I must admit seeing his face would probably be entertaining." **

"**I hope you're not giving them ideas Seamus!" George joked as he came into view along with Ron, Hermione and Harry.**

"**I would not even dream of it!" Dad grinned back.**

"**Have you told them we are going to get them back hopefully by tomorrow?" Hermione asked and everyone nodded. "Good. Rose and Hugo don't worry you'll be back soon. I'm sorry your cousins have gotten you into this, Rose" Hermione apologised.**

Everyone turned to Rose and James cracked.

"I swear if you don't tell them the truth when we get back you will regret that day for the rest of your life!" James warned.

Rose didn't say a word we all knew that when James got his own back it wasn't pretty.

"**We have a plan once we get to you and we are praying it's going to work. The thing is we don't remember any of this from when we were younger so it probably should." Harry explained.**

"**Before we log off!" Ron said "We have figured out that you've landed in our sixth year. I know that I am currently with Lavender so please don't hex or curse anyone." **

"**I nearly forgot!" Dad added. "You have probably noticed that Lav' and I hate each other's guts right now well at least that what it looks like. Look I'll explain when you get back."**

"**Just stay out of trouble, I'm begging you!" Hermione pleaded.**

"**Come on, Hermione don't ask the impossible!" George grinned. "Our kids stay out of trouble, you are having a laugh!"**

"**They can't even take a train without doing something that until now was considered impossible!" Ron added.**

**The future Hermione slapped Ron on the arm and he faked pain. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to us.**

"**We'll see you soon!" She said.**

**She waved her hand in front of the image and it dissolved.**

The transparent letter fell to the floor and disappeared in to fin air.

"The beginning was enlightening …" Louis snickered.

"Shut it Louis! Mum is furious!" Victoire scolded him.

"I hate to interrupt a family reunion but who are the two of you?" Ron asked.

"Victoire Weasley and I am 19."

"Teddy Lupin and I'm 20."

"Wait, you are Remus's son?" Harry blurted out.

"I am."

"If you are twenty that means that you are born next year!" Hermione deduced. "Who is your mother?"

I could tell teddy didn't want to answer but he gave it away unconsciously. His hair went the embarrassing bubble gum pink that appears every time he is put under the spotlight. The past gasped as they realised who his mother was. Teddy quickly shook his head and his hair went back to his usual turquoise.

"Tonks and Remus?" Ginny smiled "That's great!"

"Anyway moving on." Teddy rushed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" McGonagall said as she approached them. "Why don't you join us up at the staff table?"

Teddy and Victoire didn't dare decline. They shot us one more look of disapproval at us before following McGonagall. We all sat back down and returned to our lunch.

"Am I really that bad?" Ginny asked.

"No, sometimes you are worse!" James said cheekily. Ginny looked horrified.

"Why was I not there?" Lavender asked. "You would think being your mother I would have been!"

I felt my heart drop. I had been trying to avoid this question since I had got here. I looked up at Aidan and I could tell he wanted me to lie. I was the best at it; for once I wasn't proud of it.

"Who knows?" I lied with a lot more confidence than I was expecting. "You have a busy job you can't be everywhere at once like Bill." Thank Godric, Bill hadn't been there.

"Where do I work?" I could hear the interest in her voice now.

"You own Witch Weekly along with Parvati." This wasn't lying; Mum had owed it before her death. Parvati had taken complete management of it since she passed but had insisted we get some of the profit anyway. Dominique had started working there after leaving Hogwarts.

The bell rang and we headed out the Great Hall. We had a free period and was hoping to spend it with James but when I put my hand in the right pocket of my robe I found a piece of paper. I took it out and it read:

_Meet me near the big tree next to the lake after lunch. We need to talk._

_Lavender xxx._

I turned and saw James waiting for me.

"I'll join you in a bit." I confessed "I need to go and meet my mum."

He smiled and hugged me.

"Good choice" he whispered.

He pulled away and kissed me. I locked my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. I forgot about meeting my mum the moment his lips touched mine. I was the slight fake cough that made me pull away. To my horror it was my teenage dad.

"I know I'm not technically your dad yet but that is still disturbing" he said.

"I need to go anyway" I said awkwardly.

I smiled at both at them and headed to the doorway out into the grounds, leaving my boyfriend with my dad. Probably not the smartest move but I desperately needed to get out of there. So I walked faster than I was planning to do to go and find my mother.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

As I got to the side of the lake I saw a girl about my height with long blond locks looking out over the water. I had never realised how much she looked like me from behind except that my hair was darker. I walked up to her; she didn't see or hear me at first.

"It's a lovely view isn't it?" I announced as I reached her.

She jumped at my voice and turned round when she realised who it was she gave me a faint smile.

"It is." she said turning back round "I like coming here to clear my head it's quite peaceful."

"What's on your mind?" I asked sitting down in the grass next to her.

"Quite a lot is going on, to be honest." She looked and me and sat down as well. "I have just learned that in the future I have three kids with someone who hates me right now."

"He doesn't hate you." I reassured her.

"Then explain why he acts like he does?" She asked.

"I don't know" I honestly said. "But he can't hate you if you start going out next year! And to be honest you are the one that is showing more hatred!"

"He broke my heart." She answered flatly.

"And the way to get him back is to do this?" I asked. "Trust me when your heart gets broken you don't go around trying to make the other one pay. It only breaks yours more."

"You talk from experience?" She said.

"My heart was torn apart but you've got to pick up the pieces and get over it." I advised.

"You are a lot stronger than you look, you know." Mum noticed.

"When your heart gets broke, you are stronger than you'll ever know" I recited. "It's what brings you down that makes you stronger. I've had a lot of knocks the last few years and I've grown because of them. I wouldn't be the same if I hadn't had them sadly."

"What kind of setbacks?"

"I don't like to talk about them" I replied.

"If I'm your mother you shouldn't have a problem about opening up." She smiled.

"I can't." I said. "These things happen in the future, I don't want to reveal too much."

"Keep your secrets then." She grinned "I'll find out about them in the future!"

I smiled. It was great being with her again but it was also painful. I missed her so much and this just makes the wounds reopen. I couldn't tell her about some of the setbacks I have had because one of them was her death. I never thought I would be able to talk to her again but here we were. This moment is special and I am going to remember this. Sadly she never will.

"I wanted to apologize" she said.

"What for? I am the one that nearly hit you!"

"I was looking for it. I should never have said those things about Seamus." She answered.

"I'm sorry too" I said. "I just owe a lot to Dad and I couldn't take the comments you made about him."

"Let's call it even then?" she proposed while putting her hand out.

"Agreed" I shook her hand.

"Now, let's get down to the real gossip!" she giggled. "I believe my daughter has a boyfriend?"

I felt my cheeks go pink. It's always awkward I guess when your parents ask you about your love life but this was different. My mum was sixteen like me and not in the whole protective mode thing. She was just like any other teenager. I was probably the first girl to exist to talk relationships with her sixteen year old mother. Weird to think actually.

"Since last night" I answered.

"James Potter right?" she questioned and I nodded. "Good choice. He seems really kind and thoughtful. You see that immediately when you see the way he reacted last night when he held you in his arms after you broke down. And not to mention very good-looking."

"He is. He's the only boy that I have only really liked. He's just amazing." I couldn't find words to explain so I went for the obvious and cheesy ones.

"You have got him wrapped around your finger, girl!" Mum teased. "He would probably do anything for you."

I smiled; I hoped he would because I'm sure I would do anything for him.

"We should get back" Mum suggested. "You probably have other plans" she winked and got up.

I followed her lead and we walked up to the castle together talking away about random things. Once we reached the doors we continued up to the Gryffindor common room. As we went through the portrait hole I heard Ron ask:

"Why did Harry give you two the same middle name?"

"We have NOT got the same middle name!" James shot back.

"You both said Sirius!" Ron remarked.

"No we didn't! I did!" James said. "Al's middle name is _Severus_!"

"WHY IN EVERYTHING PURE AND GOOD ON THIS EARTH WOULD YOU NAME YOUR SON AFTER THAT SLIMY OLD GIT?" Ron yelled at Harry.

"I don't know I haven't yet!" Harry retorted.

"You must have been delusional!" Ron told him.

"He was perfectly sane." Albus corrected. "I was named after the bravest man my dad knew!"

"Snape? Brave?" Ron laughed.

"He has good reasons in the future!" Lily interrupted. "You'll find out sooner or later!"

Ron shut up, but continued giving Harry suspicious looks. James noticed us and smiled. I left my mum's side and walked over to him.

"Miss me?" he joked.

"You wish!" I laughed.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Fred said.

"Shut up Freddie!" I mused.

"It's going to take a while to get used to that's all!" Fred remarked.

"When are you going to ask Taylor out so I can have the last laugh?" James revealed.

Fred went redder than his hair as we all stared at him. Fred has a crush? This was big news!

"You never told me you had a crush Freddie!" Roxy teased.

"I think it's cute!" I mused.

"James!" Fred managed.

"Sorry mate, but you were asking for it!" James protested.

"I was not expecting that!" Louis joked. "She's a Gryffindor fifth year isn't she?"

"Yes." Rose said. "She is a muggle-born witch from Newcastle."

"Of course!" I realised. "She tried out for the Quidditch team last year to get the Keeper position."

"If you guys tell her I swear you will regret it!" Fred warned.

"How do you know her though?" Aidan asked. "It's not like you take the habit of spending time with younger students!"

"They met in Hogsmeade." Jake said. "I was in WWW's branch with Al and Scrop. She went over to Fred to ask him about some product. And isn't Taylor the one who has been helping you with Transfiguration?"

"Wait, you've been getting tutored by a girl in Transfiguration?" Louis asked.

"Yes." Fred said.

"So that's where you have been disappearing too recently!" Roxy grinned.

"They have been meeting in the library at least twice a week!" James revealed again.

By looking at Fred's face I knew that if I wasn't in James's arms he probably would have hexed him.

"Shall we change the conversation?" I suggested. "I don't think Fred is enjoying this much!"

"Where are Lily and Hugo?" Albus asked.

"They have not got a free period." Rose informed us.

"We don't have long left either." Harry noticed.

"We've got a good half-hour yet." Ron huffed.

"We should start heading down." Dean agreed. "We could meet Peeves on the way. I don't want to be late because of him"

"What's next in the timetable?" I asked.

"Transfiguration" Mum answered as she came down the stairway from the girl's dormitories.

"Let's go then!" Dad joined in.

As we all headed out of the common room, James pulled me to the side and down a secret passageway we had discovered in our second year.

"As Uncle Ron said: we've still got half an hour." He smirked whilst pressing me against the wall.

"James, we can't be late!" I protested.

"We have plenty of time!" He pleaded.

My rebel side won as I let my bag slide off my shoulder and onto the floor. I put my hands around his neck and leaned in. He met me halfway. Again, I was lost as he poured himself into my mouth. Damn, I loved the way he tastes. His left hand was around my waist while the other was playing with my sandy blond locks. We pulled away from each other and smiled. He rested his nose on mine and I whispered:

"You have no idea how long I have wished this was me you were holding close to you."

"When your lips touch mine, Casey" He confessed. "It's like the kiss of life; I can't believe how long it took me to see what was right in front of me."

"I feel the same way, James" I admitted.

"I'm sorry for what I put you threw when I was with Maisy." He apologised.

I was about to answer back but he must have seen it coming because he beat me to it.

"Roxy told me." He said. "I asked her when you were with your mum."

"James, you don't have to apologise, it was not your fault." I said putting my hands to his cheeks and kissing his lips gently. "You liked her, so you went out with her. That's how it works."

"What was it like?" James asked gently.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"What is it like to see me with someone else all the time?" He repeated.

"It's was horrible. Like walking straight into a warzone and getting hit by a curse over and over again." I admitted. "When you took her hand, I died a little. When you kissed her, I was breaking. Oh, how I wished that was me. I was asking myself why you couldn't look at me the way you looked at Maisy. It was tearing me apart but you didn't see."

A tear fell on to his cheek, it wasn't me this time it was James.

"I promise you I will never ever hurt you like that again." He swore. "Being with you is totally different than when I was with Maisy: it's a hell of a lot better and more sincere. With you I can take my armour down and be totally honest. You can trust me." He took a deep breath and continued "Casey Abigail Finnigan, I love you."

I kissed him; I didn't even have to reply it was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever told me. I let all my emotions pour into the kiss. Tears had broken through but they weren't sad tears they were happy tears. I deepened the kiss and he was running both hands through my hair. I was playing with the back of his tie. I heard voices coming from the right but I knew they wouldn't come down here, this passageway was not known to everyone. How wrong I was about to be proven? Our little bubble was popped when Ron and Harry came down the stairs and into the passageway. We broke apart when they saw us. Harry stooped dead when he came round the corner. Ron was pulling a face as if this was deja-vu. James and I stepped apart awkwardly. This was really embarrassing. James's tie had been loosened and my hair was a tad messy. Ron recovered first.

"We should probably hurry up or we are going to be late."

"Yeah we should." I rushed whilst picking up my bag. I pulled my wand out from the inside of my right boot and recited a quick silent-spell to rearrange my hair. From the corner of my eye I saw James readjusting his collar and tie.

I turned on my heels and continued along the shortcut while the other boys followed in silence. As I came out from the passageway I took a deep breath and turned to look at the boys. To my surprise, Ron and James were nowhere in sight it was just Harry standing there.

"Ron and James are coming." Harry answered my unspoken question "James forgot his bag in the common room and Ron volunteered to go with him."

"Cool" I said awkwardly.

"Listen about earlier…" Harry started.

"Don't worry you won't have to see that again" I cut him off.

"It's not your fault. If I hadn't forgotten my book we wouldn't have taken the shortcut. And we wouldn't have interrupted either."

I gave him a faint smile.

"I just hope I won't have to see it again though" He told me.

"You won't." I promised.

"I think you are great Casey." Harry said. "I'm happy that my future son finds someone like you." He paused "Well, this is a weird conversation." He mused.

"I agree!" I grinned. "We should really go."

We walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. I smiled; James was going to be late. I went to sit next to Roxanne, leaving James the seat next to Fred.

"Where are Mr Weasley and Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Roxy and I jumped at her voice. I had forgotten she used to be the Transfiguration teacher in our parents years at Hogwarts. It was Fred that spoke for all of our minds.

"Damn, I had forgotten you taught this class!" He remarked. "It suddenly felt like I was back in your office!"

"Language, Mr Weasley!" McGonagall warned.

"Sorry professor." Fred mumbled just as James and Ron entered with smiles pasted on their faces.

"You are late!" McGonagall informed them.

"It's not much of a problem professor!" James replied. "Can I have a drumroll please?" The class remained silent.

"Tough crowd" he joked "Anyway, teenage parents please meet yourselves as adults!"

He walked away from the door to reveal the older Harry, George, Dad, Ginny and Ron standing in the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

There was a sudden yell of "Dad!" and "Mum!" from all of us as we ran over to hug our parents. I was smiling like an idiot when I reached my dad. He gave me a hug before warning me:

"If you ever do anything like this again I swear I won't be as nice!"

"Dad, I never want this to happen again!" I smiled.

"Professor McGonagall, you are looking as good as ever!" George complimented her.

"It seems you have not changed Mr Weasley!" she said. "I would say the same but you seem to have lost an ear!"

"A little accident happened." George joked.

As I looked round at the rest of the class, the younger versions of Dad and Harry were shell- shocked. I couldn't blame them, seeing your older self in person must be really creepy. Ron who had come in with them looked really happy not to creped out.

"We should go and find our other kids." Dad said.

"We really should" Ginny confirmed.

"But first answer this …" Fred interrupted "What are you doing here? You said you would get here tomorrow morning!"

"It seems the time continuum doesn't work the same way as the normal time." Harry answered.

"That explains why it was evening when we got here and not lunchtime!" I said.

"Exactly!" Harry replied.

"Brilliant, not only is time messed up but when we get back hardly a day will have gone by!" Louis snarled.

"Trust me your mum is going ballistic Louis! She has noticed the absence of her son!" Ginny said. "Speaking of sons where has James gone?"

James had been hiding behind his dad who kindly moved out of the way so that Ginny could see him.

"Hi Mum." James said nervously.

"If you EVER drag Lily and Albus into one of you death traps EVER AGAIN, I swear you will not see the light until you are in your twenties!" Ginny warned.

"It wasn't my fault!" He protested.

"The day you have nothing to do a scam or a death trap is the day Rose will!" Ginny said.

"Sure I took Dad's time-turner but it wasn't my fault it broke!"

"He's telling the truth you know." I defended him.

"Next thing we are going to hear is that you had nothing to do with this either!" Dad shot back.

"Honestly!" James began. "Casey had nothing to do with this and I only played a small role. Rose and Louis are the ones to blame!"

"Rose?" Our parents said in disbelief.

"She tried to take it out of James's hands when he was putting it away." Louis explained. "Rose wanted it off him and went for the time-turner. I stepped in and pushed the both of them apart making James fall backwards."

"You are kidding?" George grinned. "I told you bro that ALL Weasley's have the trouble gene!" He patted Ron on the back at the same time.

"You're telling the truth Louis?" Ginny asked.

"All the way!" He assured her.

"I never thought I would see the day that Casey would have nothing to do with a disaster and Rose would!" My dad joked.

"I think I need to go and find Rose." Ron said shakily.

"No need they're here." Ginny pointed out.

The rest of them were standing in the doorway along with Teddy and Victoire. There was another rush of "Mum" and "Dad" as they all came in to the classroom. Lily jumped into her mum's open arms whereas Aidan gave our dad a quick hug. Harry was the first one to see sense in the situation.

"We probably should get out of here and let you finish your class, Professor!"

"No, no, no." McGonagall said. "There is too much going on for me to teach the class. You must follow me to Dumbledore's office so you can explain how you are intending to get back! Class dismissed!"

She walked out of the classroom followed by our parents much to the applause of the students themselves. We were told to stay with them while they go up to the headmaster's office.

We decided to back to go back up to the common room and wait. We all sat down and it was my young dad that spoke first:

"Well, this has been a couple of bizarre days!"

"You're telling us!" James laughed.

"When you think about it if we hadn't got blasted back in time…" Roxy grinned.

"… You two idiots would never have got together!" Lily finished.

"They're a couple?" Victoire asked, obviously shocked. "Finally!"

"You owe me five galleons Ted!" Fred remembered.

"Damn it!" Teddy coughed up 5 galleons and handed them to Fred.

"Not you too?" James asked.

"There was a lot of money to be made in this bet!" Teddy smirked. "I had 4 bets on and I have lost 1, but I've probably won the others. It depends on how you answer this: Who made the first move?"

I felt my cheeks burn but James said proudly that he was the one that did. I saw money being swapped over between everyone. I seemed Aidan, Jake, Teddy, Lily and Roxy had betted on James making the first move.

"Wait until we tell the parents!" Teddy laughed.

This is when I felt really awkward. Everyone was looking either at James or at me. And to be honest it was really uncomfortable. I hadn't thought about telling my dad yet. James had already had a girlfriend so it wasn't going to as bad. James was the first boy I had ever gone out with. I remembered when Aidan told Dad he was dating Haley. At first it seemed to pass but over the years Dad would keep on asking questions about his relationship and the longer it had latest the deeper the questions got. I was not looking forward to this.

"Tell the parents what?" older Harry asked as he came into the common room with the others.

I felt sick but managed to pull it together.

"I think I'll go and gather my stuff together!" James said as he turned to go up the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't!" Teddy caught his god-brother by the shoulders and turned him back round to face us.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"James and Casey have got something to tell you all!" Fred beamed.

"You two are enjoying this aren't you?" James growled at Fred and Teddy.

"I'm loving it, my dear cousin!" Fred winked.

"Will someone please tell us what is going on?" Ginny pressed.

"We've got nothing to say!" I lied. "Have we?"

"You are a brilliant liar sis!" Aidan said. "And you have probably fooled the parents but for once not us!"

"Will you please just spit it out?" Ginny snapped.

James and I looked at each other for support but I could tell he hadn't found a way out of this. To be honest I hadn't found a way either. It seemed we have to come clean: better sooner than later, right? Sadly our little glance gave the perfect opportunity for Fred to reveal it for us.

"Seeing as they both have seemed to lose themselves in each other's eyes, I'll get it over with! The two of them are finally going out!"

I felt my face burn as I looked away from James to lock my gaze on Fred. James had done the same.

"Are you a good runner, Fred?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Fred replied.

"I just hope you are!" I answered.

In a flash second, Fred caught on and made a run for it with James and I on his tail. He didn't get far and neither did we. As soon as we had started heading for him, our dads had respectively stopped us by grabbing hold of us.

Fred who had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady turned round and smirked as he saw us being held back. He came closer and stood next to his dad while that smile still pasted on his face. The rest of the "kids" were laughing their heads off and that was including the younger versions of our parents.

"Fred, you better watch out or Taylor might get a little love note in the next couple of days from you!" James warned.

"You wouldn't dare!" Fred challenged.

"Trust me, he would!" I shot back. "And if he doesn't, I might accidently turn up at the library and reveal all."

That was when Fred's smile faltered. He knew I was capable of it. That's what I had done when James liked Maisy. She had been going on about him for weeks. I had had enough and told her to get a grip. She didn't and continued. I couldn't take it any longer and told James. That was actually my first mistake. Because James liked her, he thanked me for telling him and ran off to ask her out.

"Can we please calm down?" Ginny proposed.

I felt my dad's grip loosen and once he released me I chanced a look at James who was to my right. I met his eyes and they clearly showed he didn't have a clue what to do next. But apparently others did.

"Casey, James, why don't we step outside for a minute?" Ginny insisted.

"I'm sure you two could do with the fresh air." Dad agreed.

We both headed for the portrait hole with not another word. My heart was racing; I was not looking forward to the next minutes of my life. Ginny, Harry and Dad followed us out. Once the portrait of the Fat Lady closed, Harry led us down the secret passageway that James had led me down earlier. He stopped just around the first corner and leaned against the wall. Yes, the same wall James had pushed me against earlier and at the same spot. Great, as if this wasn't awkward enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Ginny smiled and was first to speak.

"How much of what Fred said is true?"

"All of it." James managed.

"When did this happen?" Dad pressed.

"Last night." I mumbled. It felt like I had just been caught in the middle of one of our schemes.

"When you mean last night, you don't mean you…" Harry seemed worried.

"I just kissed her Dad, okay?" James snapped. "We were in the common room and I kissed her! What's wrong with that?"

"There is no need to get angry!" Ginny shot back.

"We just want to know!" Harry replied.

"Why can't you just accept we're a couple and leave it at that?" James was nearly yelling.

"We are accepting it James!" Ginny said.

"We just wanted to know how it happened that's all." Dad continued.

"Now you do, so get on with it." I snapped.

"We have nothing against the two of you being together!" Ginny said. "I personally have seen this coming for a while!"

"You have?" James asked in a much softer voice.

"Everybody saw it coming!" Ginny smiled.

"What's your point then?" I asked. "Why bring us here to tell us this?"

"Now that we know that the two of you being a couple is true…" Dad hesitated.

"Why don't you and Harry go and join the others and I'll take it from here?" Ginny interrupted.

Our dads looked at each other and shrugged. They both nodded at Ginny and headed back up the passageway. She waited until she knew they had gone before turning to us.

"They have no tact, its better if it comes from me." She admitted.

"What comes from you?" I asked again.

"As I said, everyone saw it coming." She repeated. "It's not a surprise that you two have ended up together."

"Then why are we here?" James questioned.

"Both of your dads knew you would end up together sooner or later." Ginny answered. "The thing is they are worried about both of you. They think that both of you going out together could ruin what friendship you had."

"Isn't that the risk everyone takes when they go out with someone?" I said. "You started going out with Harry in your fifth year and Dad started dating Mum in their seventh year. What's wrong with me dating James?"

"They are worried about what might happen if you break up." Ginny admitted.

James came over and took my hand. "Mum, I'm not 14 anymore. This isn't like Maisy, Casey is different. They think this won't work because we are only 16? They were our age when they met their perfect girl even though they had been in front of them the whole time. Maybe we'll be closer, stronger than before we made this something more. And if we need to wake up and face up that there is nothing left to fix then we will break up. We won't look back, that would only mean we're running back. We won't regret it. And sure nothing will be same again but I don't want to just let this past and make all the same mistakes again."

"I feel the same way. We will live today like it's the last time. Today is a light that won't fade, sure tomorrow is coming but today won't change. Some days stay gold forever. When the storm feels like it will blow us out, we will remember we've got each other. These will be the times we look back on. Who knows what tomorrow will hold but what matters is here and now. We will step steadily and stay true to reality. And if things don't work out then we will spilt and hopefully stay the way we were the way before: just friends."

When I was Ginny hugged us James and me tightly. She pulled away from us and smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone" She said. "I'll go and find the others and get ready to go. We will be leaving in about 15 minutes: that gives you plenty of time to talk."

She walked back up the passageway and disappeared. I turned and hugged James burying my head in his chest. It was after a couple of minutes that I broke away and slipped to the floor. Tears started falling.

"What's wrong?" he asked in his sweet voice but this time it was full of concern.

"I've been holding these tears in since I spent time with her next to the lake. When your mum hugged me it reminded me that I don't have mine any more. The old wounds reopen. Seeing her again has helped but I have to leave her again. I won't see her again."

"It's alright, to let your tears and fears come out when it seems like everything is crashing to the ground. Everybody is allowed to hurt sometimes."

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone you have always counted on." I managed.

"I don't but Uncle George does. He lost Uncle Fred." James reminded me. "He managed to pick the pieces up."

He pulled me up from the floor and kissed my lips tenderly.

"I never got to say what I wanted earlier." I said after he released me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When you said you loved me."

"You kissed me that was an answer enough." He whispered.

"I have always that I would never lose, that I was always a born-winner." I admitted anyway. "There has always been friendly competition between us right?" He nodded. "I surrender. You win. And I love it. I don't care anymore because my heart is the prize and it's yours every time. I'm yours every time. James Sirius Potter, what I'm saying is that I love you."

He leaned in and kissed me. I slowly deepened the kiss as he wrapped his hands around my waist and slowly backed up to lean against the wall. His hands slipped to the top of my thighs as my right one slipped to his neck to play with his tie and my right one gripped the back of neck. Best kiss so far. We came up for air but we always went back in after catching our breath. I finally pulled away and told him we should be heading back up.

"Why?" he whined.

"We need to get up there before they send someone down here!"

"You have got a point, you know!" he moaned.

"Well, hurry up then!" I had already straightened my hair.

I walked over to James and readjusted his collar and tie while he smiled in triumph.

"All done, now let's go!" I pressed.

"Fine!" he smiled and walked over to me and kissed my neck before taking my hand and pulling up the passageway.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

As we headed back upstairs we literally bumped into Roxy and Louis.

"Sorry!" Louis apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I mumbled.

"I'm guessing you were sent to get us?" James asked.

"You are right as ever!" Roxy joked.

"What's happening then? How are we getting back?" I wondered.

"We are going home now. They have got a plan but we need to get to the Great Hall now." Roxy answered.

We headed to the Great Hall which was far from empty. It seemed the whole school had been asked to turn up! We walked between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables to where we had landed last night. Standing there were our parents, the teachers and the rest of us teenagers.

"Nice of you to join us!" Fred smirked.

"Please let me hit him." I heard James plead under his breath. I couldn't help but grin and he seemed to notice because he smiled back.

"It's nearly time to go; everyone knows what to do right?" Harry asked.

"Not really, we have just got here?" James reminded his dad.

"To be quick, Hermione and Malfoy have been working on this thing to bring us back." Harry said.

"It should be coming through soon enough." Ron said.

"But how?" I asked.

"I've been contacting Hermione through this two way mirror so she knows when to reopen the portal." Harry explained.

"I'm guessing the portal is that thing that sucked us in?" James supposed.

Everyone nodded.

"What about everyone here? Are you going to erase their memories?" I asked.

"Professor Dumbledore is going to take care of that!" Harry answered.

Suddenly, the portal opened up and stayed open.

"We don't have long before it closes!" Harry said.

I turned to the younger version of my mum and gave her a hug. The last hug I'm ever going to get from her.

"I'll see you soon!" she smiled.

"Yeah, you will." I smiled weakly.

I gave my younger dad a quick hug as well because it would have looked odd otherwise. Victoire, Teddy, Louis, Roxy, Fred, Ron, Lily, Rose and Hugo had already gone through. I took James's hand as we followed my brothers and his threw the portal. It was the same feeling as last time except we were going up instead of down. After about what felt like hours the space around us filled and became clear. We were thrown out of the compartment and landed on the floor outside. I missed my brother by inches as I landed but James fell on top of me. I blushed.

"James, can you please get off my sister!" Aidan said.

James looked and me and scrambled off and got to his feet before pulling me up.

"And promise me I won't have to say that _ever_ again!" Aidan warned.

"I hope you never will!" James reassured him.

We moved out of the way of the compartment so our dads, Ginny and George could get back threw. They didn't appear too long after. Before we went back to Hogwarts we were allowed to spend a few minutes with our parents, in our case just our dad.

"Don't scare me like that ever again!" He said.

"We won't!" The three of us chorused.

"Dad?" I asked. "What happened between you and Mum?"

He sighed but told us anyway.

"We went to the Yull Ball together in our fourth year. But I only asked her as a friend but she liked me more than that. I didn't want to go further and she ended up hating me because of that."

"Then how come you ended up together?" Jake questioned.

"War brings people close again." He added simply.

After about 5 minutes, Hagrid arrived to escort us back to the castle. We walked in silence after greeting Hagrid and leaving our parents. We weren't looking forward to meeting the Headmistress.

"Yeh have tae go into the Hall, it is still dinner and yeh all have tae eat!" Hagrid told us.

"This is going to be good!" Louis added in an undertone.

We walked through the open doors to the Great Hall. The place was full. Once people started noticing us, the whole place was alert and staring in our direction. It seems the rumour of our little trip had gone round the school. The Gryffindors stood and started clapping and whooping. I saw our friends start to wolf-whistle. Some of the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws joined in but none of the Slytherins did. No surprise there, they hated us.

We went and took our seats at the table under the glare of McGonagall.

"You guys are gits!" Joshua greeted us.

"Nice to see you too!" Fred said sarcastically.

"Why did you not find us when you got on the train? We would have loved to come!" he retorted.

"It wasn't exactly planned!" I answered.

"An honest mistake, I'm guessing?" Emily teased.

"Shut up!" Roxy grinned.

"So what was it like?" Josh pressed.

"It was good. They met their parents. James nearly got detention. Casey lost her temper with a teacher and another little detail happened!"

"What little detail?" Maisy interrupted.

"Let's just say you owe me 3 galleons Josh and you too Emily!" Fred held both hands out. "Cough up."

"I don't owe you anything unless …" Emily turned wide-eyed to James and me. "No?"

"Yes. " Roxy confirmed.

"You couldn't have waited two weeks? No, you just had to get together yesterday!" She complained. "I would have won in two weeks!"

"Well, I'm sorry but if you hadn't betted in the first place you wouldn't be complaining!" I smirked.

"How did this happen?" Josh asked.

"None of your business!" James joked.

"Come on mate!" Josh whined.

"Drop it!" he warned.

Josh dropped the subject. As we started to eat, McGonagall made an announcement:

"I would like to make it clear that no student is to own a time-turner and due to recent events…" she paused and shot us knowing looks. "… All students will be briefed by their heads of house in the morning about the importance of not meddling with time! That is all."

Everyone glared at us but we just grinned. It soon turned into laughter. We finished eating while explaining to everyone what happened there leaving out the James and me parts out. Maisy seemed to be sulking for her normal joyful self was absent. I suddenly felt sick; I hoped she wasn't acting like this because James and I were together? For Godric's sake, that girl needs to get a grip she was the one that broke up with him!

As we headed back to the common room with James's arm around my waist, I couldn't help but wonder what Maisy was going to say when I turned up. As we entered the Gryffindor tower I lied and said that I wanted to get some sleep. I gave James a quick kiss on the lips before heading up to the dormitories. The truth was Maisy was already up there and I wanted her to get it out now rather than later.

"Hey!" I greeted as I got in.

"Hello." She muttered.

"I'm guessing the school has been quiet with us being away?" I asked.

"Yes it has." She said plainly.

"Can you just spit it out?" I had had enough of the games.

"Spit what out?" she answered in the same tone.

"Why the hell you have been sulking since we got back?"

"For a smart girl, you can be pretty dumb." She declared. "I thought it would have been obvious!"

"Yeah I know James and I. But why act like this?"

"Because I still like him alright?" she snapped.

"Then why break up with him?" I replied.

"Because, our O.W.L.S. were at the end of the year and I needed to concentred on them. And my mum though it was best because of the amount of trouble he always got himself in!" She admitted.

"I didn't stop hanging out with you when you were with James did I? I didn't start hating you either!" I reminded her. "So don't treat me like this."

I turned and got ready in the bathroom. I went to bed and stared up at the ceiling, Maisy had made my heart break more than once. But there was no way I was going to break up with James. I knew she was feeling heartache but she will get over it, just like James got over her.

"I'm sorry." Maisy whispered.

"Don't worry about it." I confessed.

"What was it like in the past?" she asked.

"Great." I had to admit.

"At least you enjoyed it." She said.

"One day, I swear we are going to get ourselves killed." I said before turning over and falling asleep.

**THE END.**


End file.
